


Guessing Game

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta☆Drabbles [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: But I Probably Would Be Too, First Kiss, M/M, Ren Is Bad At Guessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: “I can’t believe we’re a month away from graduation and neither of us have kissed someone,” Ren said as he was sitting against the fence encircling the school roof with a half-eaten bento in his lap.“Speak for yourself,” Ai responded while watching a video on his phone with a single earbud in.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Mikaze Ai
Series: Uta☆Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Guessing Game

“I can’t believe we’re a month away from graduation and neither of us have kissed someone,” Ren said as he was sitting against the fence encircling the school roof with a half-eaten bento in his lap. 

“Speak for yourself,” Ai responded while watching a video on his phone with a single earbud in. 

“Eh? Are you saying you’ve had your first kiss already and haven’t told your bestest friend in the whole wide world?” Ai didn’t need to turn his gaze away from the device to know that Ren was likely pouting now, “who was the lucky guy? How were they at it? I want all the details.”

“I’m sure you’d love to know,” Ai calmly replied.

“Fine, I’ll just guess until you tell me,” Ren said, “Baron?”

“No,” Ai glanced up from his phone as the video stopped playing, “why’d you guess Camus first?”

“Maybe you finally made a move on our hot, gorgeous, dreamy class president you’ve been crushing on since freshman year and have a secret relationship with him now?” Ren said with a sly grin on his lips, “Aimi, that’s so scandalous!”

“Don’t project your weird fantasies on me,” Ai replied.

“Oh you’re really going to pretend that you haven’t thought about it?” Ren said.

“I won’t deny it,” Ai said, “but he wasn’t my first kiss, you have two more guesses.”

“Only two? That’s not fair,” Ren said, “there’s at least eight other people who come to mind.” 

“Then you’d better use them wisely,” Ai returned his attention back to his phone as a game notification sprung up. Ren let out a small huff from beside him and was silent for a few moments as he mentally cycled through his list.

“Shorty?” 

“Do you actually think he’d stop drooling over Otoya for five seconds to kiss me?” Ai said as he was repeatedly petting the boy on the screen.

“Touche,” Ren said, “then... Van?”

“Mmm...” Ai had tapped through another menu to bring him to a mission screen to drain his LP, “...nope. We almost did, once.”

“Seriously? When did that happen?” Ren had straightened up somewhat.

“At Reiji’s party,” Ai responded, “he said he wanted to talk so we went upstairs into the bathroom, then he said he liked me and I told him I liked someone else.”

“Why are you only telling me this now?!” Ren nearly yelped, “and when did he even have time to get you alone...”

“It was around the time that you were talking to some random girls and I got bored,” Ai replied as he turned his gaze back to Ren, “by the time I got back, you’d talked their heads off about Tales.”

“Well they did compliment my totally cool shirt and- wait, we’re getting sidetracked,” Ren said, “you... said you liked someone else?”

“Yep,” Ai replied, ‘but you ran out of guesses for the day, so come back after the daily reset.”

“Aimi!” Ren huffed, “now is not the time for jokes... tell me who you like, I won’t tease you, I promise.”

“It’s the same person I had my first kiss with,” Ai said as he scooted closer to Ren and leaned into his space, “you really want to know who?”

“Yeah, of course,” Ren replied with a firm nod, “I’ll help you get with them... and if you like them they must be a great pers-”

Ren was swiftly interrupted as a soft pair of lips landed on his own. He blinked back at Ai in mild shock as the other teen pulled back just seconds later, “Aimi...”

The sound of the school bell ringing caused Ai to rise to his feet first and reached to scoop up his bag, “don’t just sit there, I’m not getting in trouble again because we’re late.”

**Author's Note:**

> tf Ai you're so smooth?????
> 
> getting back into the groove of writing uwu


End file.
